DE 199 50 171 B4 discloses a lockable differential in which a sliding sleeve is connected slip-free with a plug shaft and by displacement of the sliding sleeve a positive-fit clutch can be actuated in closing direction.
By closing the clutch, the plug shaft is non-rotatably connected with a crown gear. The sliding sleeve is moved via a shift fork situated upon a piston pin disposed at a distance. This kind of actuating device requires much installation space and is unsuitable for integration in a transmission.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a lockable differential whose actuating device is compact and of simple construction.